


Manners

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: It's a first kiss fic.





	Manners

The first time their lips connect, it is just moments after Carl’s fist connected with Negan’s jaw. He was fed up, tired of being called a kid and tired of that stupid, cocky grin on Negan’s face.

Negan just held his jaw and licked his lips, the next few seconds almost in slow motion as Carl is shoved against the nearest wall. His jaw is grabbed by Negan, fingers digging in as the older man searched his face and saw just the slightest hint of submission in his eyes, could feel the boy’s knees buckling just faintly.

He brushed his lips across the boy’s, knee pressing between his thighs.

“Now, we really need to teach you some manners, _kid_. Don’t we?” His voice was soft and calm, but just as dangerous. Carl nodded just a little, head coming off the wall to chase when Negan pulled away, and that’s all it took.

Negan’s lips met Carl’s, and the boy’s knees gave out, letting the man’s knee hold him pinned against the wall, giving just enough friction to make him moan into the first kiss of many. And goddamn, if he was more than okay with letting that man ruin him beyond that.


End file.
